


I won't rest until I forget about it, I won't rest until I don't care

by StancoreSmart



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Infinity War, xiu xiu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StancoreSmart/pseuds/StancoreSmart
Summary: Bucky laments feeling too broken to love anyone. Deadpool doesn't give a shit; he wants a brawl.





	I won't rest until I forget about it, I won't rest until I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> To commemorate the Disney ownership of Fox cinema characters - voila! Two favourites, together at last!  
> Title and story inspired by lyrics from Xiu Xiu's "I luv the Valley, Oh!"

Bucky pulls a last drag from the cigarette.“I’ll want to do to her what happened to me.” Across the rubble, he sees the Black Widow's outline, standing on top of an upturned taxi. Churned up concrete like a jagged sea surrounds her.“I’d want to break her heart.” Bucky swings the shield back across his shoulders and stands up. “Thanks for the smoke, Wade.”

  
“That’s OK, I think they were his”, Deadpool gestures broadly at the Kevlar chunks that was the Hydra strike unit. “Oh wait, you’re not leaving, no no no, Iron Man hasn’t spotted you yet. I came to Disneyland for the parade.”

“Next time, I guess” Bucky calls back.

  
“C’mon! You know you’re aging out, right?” Wade yells, following behind him. “I give you three more years, pretty boy.” Still nothing. Wade fires a pistol randomly into the air yelling “Mister Stark I got him I got him” before Bucky patiently lowers Wade's arm and reholsters the gun for him. Wade stares back. Dumbfounded with disappointment. It makes him bitter. “The blonde one was better.”Bucky pats his cheek through the Deadpool mask, and walks away alone.


End file.
